


are you shining just for me?

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, adrien lives with the dupain-chengs in this, post identity reveal, they are best friends in this okay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: you never shined so brightly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, background Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kagami Tsurugi, implied Luka Couffaine/Adrien Agreste
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	are you shining just for me?

**Author's Note:**

> _43\. A kiss pressed to the top of the head._

Marinette blushed as Adrien placed the round brush and hairdryer down. His hands land on her shoulders, and they both look at the mirror, at her dolled-up face. He’s smiling, “See? You look wonderful, Bug.” She had to admit, she really did. Her hair was down in loose curls, she had a rosy blush applied on her cheeks, Adrien had helped her put on the eyeliner, and her lips were red and glossy. She still had her usual earrings on; while the terror of Papillon was long gone, she still felt safer with her Miraculous on and Tikki with her.

She looked down at her hands, rested on her lap. She was nervous, absolutely terrified. “Chaton, what if I mess up?” She was going to confess tonight. This was one thing she didn’t want to mess up. This was something she’d practiced for so long, sometimes on her own, sometimes with Adrien. “What if I’m reading too into this and—”

“Nonsense,” he huffs. He kneels down beside her, hands holding hers. He looks up at her, “You’re not reading this wrong, Milady.” His thumbs rub soothing circles against the backs of her palms. “You’re going to go to that promenade, and you’re going to knock her socks off.” He squeezes her hands. “Trust me. Heck, I’m betting Kagami’ll forget herself for a second and do something embarrassing when you show up.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled, just a touch hysterically, at that. Gosh, she was going to go to prom with _Kagami._ Cool, beautiful, level-headed, mature. Her cheeks burned. “Oh Dieu, this is actually happening, huh?”

“Yep! You’re going to show her some of your usual Marinette charm along with your Ladybug grace, and you’ll have her wrapped around your fingers before the night is over,” He said before pausing, eyes wide… and then covering his mouth behind one trembling hand, turning away from her.

Her nerves were so shot she was confused for a few seconds before his words registered in her brain, along with _the other meaning._

“ADRIEN!” She screeched, mortified, cheeks burning even more. She’s sure she’s even redder than the dress she decided to wear tonight.

Her cat had the nerve to guffaw at the double entendre, snorting shamelessly. He took one look at her and dissolved into another round of tearful giggling, ending up falling from his kneeling position, seated on the floor.

She frowned at him as he settled down, wiping his eyes, soft giggles still spilling from his lips. “Okay, okay, I’m good.” He looked at her, snorted again, before slapping both hands on his cheeks. “Okay!” He looked up, lips still twitching from time-to-time, “Anyways, I wasn’t kidding. You’re drop dead gorgeous, Mari. Kagami would have to be blind not to see how good you look tonight,” he stood up, patting his knees and his back, “But also, remember, she likes you for who you are, not how you look.” He stands behind her, looking at her through the mirror again. “You just have to act the way you usually do. That’s all.” He reaches in front of her to grab a necklace that he had given her for her 17th birthday. The gold chain rested comfortably against her neck. The pendant was an enamel rose with a tiny ruby ladybug resting against it. “There. Now you’re ready for anything.” Adrien smiles again, kissing her temple.

She stands up to take a full look at her ensemble. Her hair and makeup were perfect. She was wearing a Marinette original, a red off-shoulder tea-length evening dress. The skirt was tulle, the top was satin. She’d hand embroidered black flowers around the waist.

She nodded at her reflection and smiled. Yeah, she looked good.

“Sit down so I can put your shoes on.” Adrien said. She’d chosen her black low-heel sandals for this. Any higher and she’d probably get into an accident and embarrass herself in front of her date.

“Okay, now you’re really ready.” Adrien says, after doing the straps of her sandals. They stood up together, and to her mild irritation and amusement, it didn’t look like there was any change in their height difference. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, smug grin on his face.

“Har har, Chaton.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“Aww, it’s not my fault you’re such a wee little girl, Buginette.” If she wasn’t dressed up and her hair wasn’t done, she knows he’d reach forward and ruffle her hair until it was a mess.

“I am 18 years old, thank you very much!” She huffs, grabbing the black clutch bag she bought just for tonight. “Tikki, you ready?”

Tikki flew out of the kwami nest she shared with Plagg, gasping in awe. “Marinette, you’re so beautiful!” Her kwami was flitting around her, cooing and squealing as she pointed out several details about her dress and her look. “You’re really good at this, Adrien!” Tikki said, nuzzling against his cheek.

Adrien laughed, “Thanks, Tikki. I guess when you’ve spent your entire life modeling, you pick up some skills from the hair and makeup team.”

“Gotta say, kid, you really outdid yourself.” Plagg says from his spot on the nest. “You too, Pigtails.”

“Thanks, Plagg,” Marinette grinned at the black cat kwami.

Adrien’s phone buzzed on the table.

“Oh, good timing. Grigori’s five minutes away.”

Her heart started beating fast again, cheeks flushing once again.

“Do you have everything you need?” Adrien asked, doing a last-minute checklist because he knew she was forgetful like that.

“I think so, yeah.”

“Emergency cookies?”

Marinette looked into the clutch. She saw the packaged treats, nodding.

“Phone?”

“Still charging. Sec, lemme go get it.” She said, handing him her clutch and going up the stairs to their shared loft bed. She unplugged her phone—88% was good enough—and set the charger on the bed.

She went back down, grabbed the small container of mint candies on the vanity, placing it and her phone in her clutch. “Okay. That’s everything.”

She looked at her partner and best friend, and she laughed because he looked like he was about to cry. “If you start crying, I’m going to cry and ruin my makeup, so _please do not._ ”

Adrien dashed the tears from his eyes, “Who’s crying, I’m not crying.”

“You’re like a parent watching their daughter get married or something.”

“Yes, well, the kid is emotional like that,” Plagg says, flying to rest on Adrien’s head.

“You’re like a literal Princess right now, Princesse.” Adrien grinned.

“Thanks, mon Chaton.” She smiled. “That means a lot coming from you.”

He brought a hand up, “Stop, stop, stop. You’re going to make me cry and it will be very embarrassing for all of us.” He said, voice wavering, even as he’s smiling jokingly.

She laughs.

They hear a familiar car horn sound downstairs. The Gorilla has arrived to pick her up.

“Marinette! Adrien! Grigori’s here!” Sabine calls from the living room.

“Coming!” Marinette shouts back. “Tikki, let’s go,” she says to her kwami, who grins and flies into the clutch.

She and Adrien head downstairs.

* * *

Her parents coo at her, praising her for her work on the dress, praising him for his work with her makeup. Grigori smiles at them, nodding in silent approval.

“Pictures!” Tom bellows, reaching for the camera resting on a bookshelf and setting it up. Sabine squeezes herself between Adrien and Marinette, beckoning Grigori to come over as well. He stands behind Adrien, a hand on his shoulder. Tom scurries over, standing behind Marinette, a hand resting on her shoulder.

“Plagg, can I ask you to take the photo?” Tom asked the black cat on Adrien’s head.

“Sure thing,” Plagg said, floating to the camera. “Alright, on three. Un, deux, trois…!”

The picture was good. Warm smiles from the family. “Okay, it’s a good photo,” Plagg says, flying back to rest on Adrien’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Plagg,” Sabine says, reaching up to run her fingers on his head, drawing out a purr from the black cat kwami.

Marinette grinned, looking up at Grigori and then at her parents. “Okay, time to go.”

“Luka says good luck,” Adrien said, eyes on his phone, a fond smile on his lips. “I sent him a pic while you weren’t looking and he says you look absolutely stunning.”

She giggled, “Tell him thanks!” Checking herself one last time, she turned to Grigori, “Let’s go?” He nodded.

* * *

“Oh, wait a sec, Mari!” Adrien called out before they left the entrance of the boulangerie.

“Yeah?”

He came forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “Good luck and knock ‘em dead, Buginette.”

Marinette handed her clutch to Grigori and wrapped her arms tight around Adrien’s waist, careful not to rest her face on his shirt and smudge her makeup. “Thanks, Minou.”

“Also I put dental dams in your clutch. Stay safe, okay?” He whispered into her ear, grinning smugly.

_“ADRIEN!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO I'M BACK AFTER A WEEK LMAO if you're wondering where i went, i was incapacitated by unite & fight... but wind gw's over and so here we are again.
> 
> twitter: @[reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll) & @[gininaw](http://twitter.com/gininaw)


End file.
